De los Hombres que Odian a las Mujeres y de los que las aman Demasiado
by Lady Merlina
Summary: (AU de instituto - regalo para TentaculoTerapeuta). Sansa lleva una relación tóxica con Joffrey, mientras que Jon está muy enamorado de Ygritte. Mientras, en la escuela un musical promete trastocarlo todo y a todos.


¡Se titula: de los hombres que odian a las mujeres y de los que las aman demasiado.

Lo escribió: Soly.

Descargo de responsabilidad: todos los personajes que aparecen en este documento son propiedad de George R. R. Martin. Mías son solo las situaciones en que los puse. Además, esta historia pertenece al 6º Amigo Invisible del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras, tu mejor foro en español sobre Canción de Hielo y Fuego.

Agradecimientos: a Erika (ZV), por leerlo antes de que lo publicara, por darme ideas y entusiasmarse con el fanfic. Te daría el cielo, linda, pero me conformaré con agradecerte por tu colaboración en la historia, haha.

Dedicatoria: para TentaculoTerapeuta, mi amiga invisible. ¡Hola! Cuando recibí el mensaje, me dije: "geniaaal". Apenas te conozco pero tus peticiones me habían inspirado demasiado, especialmente la de Jon como Cazador de Sombras. Hice algo distinto (nada que ver con la idea inicial, hahaha) pero lo disfruté. Espero que haya quedado todo lo largo que querías.

Y sin más…

* * *

Petición 2: un AU de instituto donde se clasifique a los personajes en los clásicos estereotipos. No sé, algo muy largo.

Prólogo.

* * *

Mi madre, Catelyn Tully de Stark, había dicho que era muy niña para ponerme de novia, cuando Joffrey Baratheon llegó, sonriendo, con un ramo de flores a la mansión Stark para pedirle permiso a mis padres acerca de nuestra relación. Estamos en pleno siglo XXI, seguro eso nadie lo hace a estas alturas pero me pareció lo más tierno y encantador del mundo. Madre se mostró intransigente y padre se quedó un buen rato mirando mi cara de ansiedad, que intentaba disimular tras toneladas de cortesía y buenas costumbres. Joffrey había sido mi amor desde… ¡desde que éramos niños! Lo conocía porque padre era el abogado de Robert Baratheon, uno de los hombres más ricos de la ciudad. Su sonrisa encantadora, su cabello dorado, sus modales exquisitos, todo me había predispuesto a su favor. Con la adolescencia, además, se puso musculoso y atlético, siendo un tirador excelente. Cuando nunca creí que podía llegar a fijarse en Sansa Stark, la correcta y guapa chica de buenas calificaciones, resulta que sucede y madre lo arruina.

Sin embargo, tuvo que acceder, al verme durante días llorando por su negativa. No podía dejarme sin el amor de Joffrey, había dicho, escandalizada. Hablé con mi padre y éste me acarició la mejilla, prometiendo que la convencería, y después de un plazo funcionó. Por desgracia para mí, comprendo ahora. Más me hubiese valido no haber pedido nada.

* * *

Sansa.

Ya no me duele, pero hace unos días el cardenal de la espalda era un infierno. Joffrey se enojó conmigo porque el camarero del restaurante al que fuimos a comer me miró de más, así que me empujó contra la pared con tal mala suerte que me golpeé con la punta de una repisa. Menos mal el morado estaba en la espalda, no como cuando me toma de los brazos con tanta fuerza que sus dedos quedan marcados en mi piel por horas.

Hay tanta campaña por internet… no te dejes maltratar, habla, ni una menos, cosas de ese estilo. Se nota que todas ellas no tienen la responsabilidad de estar involucradas con el jefe de su padre. Joffrey me ha dicho que si hablo, o si lo dejo, le dirá a Robert Baratheon y a ver si mi padre no queda de patitas en la calle después de eso. Lo peor es que no entiendo por qué, solo me hace las visitas justas y al parecer es para contentar a su madre, pues cuando estamos juntos posa para fotografías que van a parar al WhatsApp de Cersei Lannister. A veces, ruego porque se olvide de que existo, pero me envía un mensaje de nuevo y el horror vuelve. Me siento atrapada, desesperada, siento que…

–¡Sansa! –Grita una voz femenina de adolescente, fuera de la habitación.

Me despejo, pues me había quedado pegada frente al espejo quién sabe por cuánto, con el peine en la mano sin pasarlo por mi largo cabello rojo. Lo dejo sobre el mueble y tomo mi mochila de los libros, que está sobre la cama, y doy una mirada general a mi cuarto. Posters de mis actores y músicos favoritos decoran las paredes y está pintada de un tono lila muy lindo. En esta habitación, Jofrey me obligó a…

Salgo de la habitación y me encuentro con Arya, mi hermana pequeña, que tiene el pelo deslucido y desastrado y su ropa que de un tiempo hasta ahora es negra y con parches. Eso responde a la música con guturales pronunciados y guitarras estrepitosas que sale últimamente de su habitación, supongo.

–¿El espejo te secuestró? –Preguntó la chica, mal encarada–: llevamos esperándote milenios, vamos a llegar tarde al instituto.

No me sorprenden las burlas respecto a mi aspecto. Yo, con mi ropa impecable, mis uñas arregladas y mi cabello tan ordenado que parece para una revista, antes solía gastar mucho tiempo en esas cosas, casi tanto como estudiando. Soy así, no me molesta serlo, es más me agradaba… en otro tiempo. Ahora, incluso cuando me siento frente al espejo a delinear mis ojos pienso en Joffrey diciéndome que si lo hago para calentar braguetas, o en que no me peine así porque parezco una santurrona de convento.

–Arya, por favor… al menos cepíllate los dientes –digo, cansada. Otra de las cosas que entre que disfrutaba y me exasperaba era pelear con mi hermana pequeña, pero ahora solo siento cansancio.

Ella me lanzó una mirada enfurruñada y me ignoró, en su lugar acarició a Nymeria, su enorme perra siberiana. También yo tuve una… Dama. Pensar en ella hace que me vuelvan a entrar ganas de llorar, como cuando murió. Según Joffrey había sido un accidente, al menos eso dijo. Y con tres semanas de relación, le creí. La atropelló por accidente, claro, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser? Mi príncipe de pelo dorado no podía ser un monstruo. Aún dudo que haya sido capaz de…

–Por Dios, espabila –Arya me dio un leve empujoncito–: Robb tiene el carro.

Me quejé, simbólicamente, pero al menos sí me ocupé de limpiar un poco mi ropa donde me había tocado porque puedo asegurar que Arya está sucia incluso cuando se baña. Antes de ir al carro, fui a despedirme de mamá, que ya se había levantado y preparaba el termo de café que padre se llevaría a trabajar. Catelyn Tully es lo que yo seré en treinta años, supongo. Aún es atractiva, su pelo rojo está moteado de canas pero su mirada es limpia y alegre. Se despidió de mí con un beso y como siempre, tuve tantas ganas de abrazarla y llorar, contárselo todo…

En el carro, nos esperaba el trío. Robb al volante, sonriente y fresco, hermoso casi. Jeyne Poole, mi mejor amiga, creía que Robb era el chico más guapo del instituto, y también el más simpático. Totalmente distinto era Jon, en el asiento del copiloto, desgarbado y enclenque, con el pelo oscuro parecido al de Arya, así como la cara de caballo y los ojos grises. Theon Greyjoy no era mi hermano, solo el mejor amigo de Robb, y tenía la apariencia de chico cool acentuada por esa sonrisa que se ponía cada mañana como máscara y con la que hacía frente a las palizas que en ocasiones le daba la pandilla de Ramsay Bolton. Theon me saludó con un beso en la mejilla, como a una hermana. En una ocasión le oí decir que le parecía mojigata y que quizá borracho se acostaría conmigo si yo quería, pero nunca se lo dije a Robb. En fin, siempre he guardado las distancias con Theon.

De camino al instituto, nos fuimos oyendo el rap que tanto gustaba a Robb y Theon, mientras que Arya tenía puestos sus auriculares de los que salía una música muy ruidosa. Jon, por lo que veía, estaba mensajeándose con su novia, Ygritte, la capitana del equipo de soccer, una chica de pelo anaranjado y dientes torcidos que por alguna razón lo volvía loco. yo, en cambio… tengo que salir con Joffrey mañana, eso es todo lo que puedo decir.

El colegio al que llegamos es privado, hermoso, caro y fastuoso. Tiene forma de castillo de ladrillos rojos y hasta hay que cruzar un puente. Solo el colegio para los tres a mis padres les cuesta lo suyo, y es eso lo que tengo que recordar. Fingir mejor, saber sonreír y agradar, sobre todo quedarme bien calladita si es que quiero seguir disfrutando de eso. En la entrada del colegio, Arya se separa de nosotros sin despedirse, en busca de Gendry y un chico al que no conozco pero que por alguna razón llaman Pastel Caliente, que son tan desordenados como ella. Robb, Jon y yo nos encaminamos a un salón mientras que Theon se va a otro, sonriéndonos a los tres como si la vida fuese un gran chiste. Imagino que lo era para él.

Cuando llegamos, muchas chicas se mueren por saludar a Robb, entre ellas Talisa Maeghir y Jeyne Westerling, archirivales por el corazón de mi hermano según sé. Él las saluda a todas con una sonrisa, intentando buscar a sus amigos como son los Karstark y Mark Pyper, pero sin perder la elegancia. No me sorprende que lo quieran tanto, nuestro colegio ha ganado tres años seguidos siendo Robb el quarterback de nuestro equipo. En fin.

Margaery Tyrell, la chica más rica y popular del salón, y su séquito de amigas, entre las que están Alla, Megga y Elinor, están sentadas en la fila de en medio como siempre. A veces me llaman para que me siente con ellas, Margaery dice que me falta un poco más de actitud solamente y con eso tendría el mundo a mis pies, lo que me da mucha vergüenza. Hoy, por suerte, no me llaman así que busco el asiento de delante, donde me siento junto a Jeyne la mayoría del tiempo. Jon, mi hermano, también está solo leyendo un libro, supongo que hace tiempo para esperar a Ygritte. Lamento… lamento haberme reído para mis adentros de sus dientes. él parece quererla mucho.

El profesor, Petyr Baelish, llegará de un momento a otro. No tengo muchas ganas de estudiar últimamente, pero lo que revelaría en esta clase sacaría a Joffrey de mi cabeza… por un instante al menos.

* * *

Jon.

Ygritte parecía entre sorprendida y escandalizada, cuando oyó al profesor Baelish decir que, como escuela, debíamos tener un musical para el fin del semestre, una categoría en la que competiríamos con otros institutos aledaños. El bajito profesor de economía siempre parecía sonriente, y aunque esta vez también sonreía, tenía un tic en la mejilla, supongo que por el horror que le provocaba estar diciendo tamaña cosa. Cantar… frente a mis compañeros ya me imagino que sería todo un corte, no digamos en una escuela extraña.

–Dime que es mentira… –susurró mi novia, incrédula–: yo no canto, profesor, ¿puedo no participar?

Lo último lo dijo en voz alta, ante el estupor general. Quise darle un +1 a ese comentario porque demonios, participar en un músical para mí sería similar a practicarme un harakiri con un cuchillo de mantequilla.

–Por supuesto, señorita Ygritte –Baelish sonrió, enroscándose la barbita puntiaguda con un dedo–: la participación es voluntaria. El profesor de música, el señor Rayder, estará esperando a los interesados después de la clase para la inscripción.

Muchos soltamos un enorme suspiro, entre ellos vi a Robb, que hasta se secó el sudor de la frente, y a Dazey Mormont, amiga de Ygritte, que incluso se echó hacia atrás en la silla. Sam Tarly, sin embargo, pareció un poco alicaído, supongo que le habría gustado participar y el verse obligado habría sido una manera de no sentirse burlado por esos deseos. Por mi parte me parece bien que Sam lo haga, siempre fue más artístico que el resto, más sensible. No sé si lo veo como un protagonista de película ochentera de baile rosa pero tal vez, si se esfuerza… levante a Sansa. Otra a la que esperé ver sonriendo pero más bien parece con la mirada perdida, imagino que será el amor por Joffrey el sin cerebro que la tiene lejos de este mundo.

Luego del revuelo general, Baelish, para no variar, nos hizo la clase de economía como siempre, si no es que algo más densa, quizá por la noticia del musical, como si nosotros tuviésemos la culpa de que se implementara algo tan tonto. Imagino solo a algunas chicas entusiasmadas por el proyecto, a lo sumo. Comencé a anotar lo descrito en las diapositivas, intentando concentrarme pese al aburrimiento. Tengo planes de llegar a la universidad de la capital por la puerta grande, las clases de economía me sirven para lo que quiero estudiar, de manera que por muy… raro que sea el profesor debo atender a lo que diga. En fin, en eso estaba, pensando solo en clases, cuando sentí un roce suave en mi mano. Giré un poco la cabeza, y vi una notita hecha con una hoja arrancada de cuaderno, escrita con la desordenada caligrafía de Ygritte. Intentando que el profesor no se diera cuenta de mi distracción, la leí.

"Me estoy acordando de anoche, mi amor" decía la nota. Siete palabras como los siete infiernos de la religión de los siete. Eran pocas, supongo, pero me quemaron tanto como si fuesen siete veces ese número. Recordé lo que pasó anoche, cómo su madre me dejó entrar a la casa de mi novia, a su cuarto, cómo la besé hasta casi perder la cabeza, y le quité la camiseta por primera vez… cómo besé sus pechos, nervioso, tan…

Solo pensarlo provocó que, incómodamente, tuviera una erección. Me hizo recordar a cuando tenía trece o catorce y me pasaba por cualquier cosa, ¡Pero tengo casi diecisiete! ¿cómo no voy a poder controlarme? Miré a Ygritte, que fingía anotar inocentemente, pero una sonrisa pervertida se vislumbraba en su lindo rostro. Sentí un arrebato de algo que me confundió por un instante, y tuve que tomar aliento porque me mareó.

En la misma nota, al reverso, escribí: "también me acuerdo, espero se repita… te amo" y no dibujé mil corazones solo porque no quería perder la poca dignidad que me quedaba después de haberme hecho el difícil con ella por casi cinco meses… qué tonto fui. Ahora me tiene en su mano, tanto como ella lo está en las mías, espero.

La clase terminó sin otro sobresalto, además de que tuve que pensar en cosas desagradables para hacer desaparecer la erección que tenía. Ygritte parecía saber lo que me pasaba, puesto que se me acercó mucho a la hora del recreo.

–¿Estás bien ahora, Jon? –Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. La muy… Ygritte sabía que me hacía perder el control como nadie antes.

–Me vengaré –susurré, haciéndome el serio, algo que me salía bien porque fui taciturno siempre.

–Si la pelea es en… ya sabes… los dos solos, no hay problema –ella se me acercó, me besó en la mejilla, haciéndome temblar, y se fue, su cabello rojo destelló al sol de la mañana y se llevó una partecita de mí.

Maldita sea, tal vez no me hubiese agarrado tan fuerte si no me sintiera tan fuera de lugar en mi familia, donde he sido siempre el secundario, incluso con mi hermano Robb; o tal vez era así el amor simplemente, y más con chicas lindas y con carácter como ygritte, te tomaban y no te soltaban hasta sacarte las entrañas. El asunto es que me fui con mis amigos, pero una parte de mi mente todavía recordaba el sabor de sus pechos y el olor de aquella pálida piel.

–Jon, la estrella del musical –me saludó Pyp, cuando me acerqué a ellos–: ¿listo para cantar y bailar al ritmo de quién sabe qué?

Solté un resoplido de risa.

–Si no quiero matar a mi audiencia, mejor que no –contesté.

–Vamos… si no te presentas tú, tal vez elijan a Grenn –Pyp se mostró escandalizado–: y nadie lo quiere como la estrella masculina del musical. Vamos a perderlo todo.

–¿Te vas a inscribir? –pregunté a mi amigo grande y ancho, con curiosidad. No me lo esperaba en lo más mínimo.

–Bueno… sí, como extra supongo –Grenn se encogió de hombros–: no me mires así, colega, que tan mala voz no tengo. Cantaba en la iglesia. Sam se quiere unir también pero para decoración.

Solo faltaba que Robb me dijera que quería ser una estrella, ahí me muero.

La cosa no llegó tan lejos, Robb estaba demasiado ocupado con el equipo de fútbol americano para querer darle tiempo a algo más. Margaery Tyrell y su hermano Loras, por otro lado, tenían muchas ganas de participar y se los veía juntos practicando una presentación. No sabía que ambos tuviesen una voz tan linda, pero podrían ser perfectamente una pareja de estrellas. Otro al que parecía consumir la ansiedad, era Viserys Targaryen, un chico solitario y algo raro. Mascullaba cosas, se movía por la sala y durante un rato desapareció, solo para llevar al salón a una de las chicas de primer año, que al parecer era compañera de Arya. No la conocía ninguno, y cuando Margaery le preguntó a Viserys, amablemente como siempre, quién era, recibió una respuesta como: "la verdadera estrella del musical, creída". Eso nos dejó a cuadros a todos, más que nada porque la tal Daenerys no parecía querer estar allí.

* * *

Sansa.

–Y entonces, el profesor Rayder dijo que tenía la voz de un ruiseñor –comenté, sin poder disimular el orgullo que sentía. Pese a que Margaery, una pequeñita llamada Daenerys y otras más bailaran mejor, mi voz gustó tanto que tal vez estaré a cargo de un solo–: ¡Hasta Margaery me dijo que cantaba precioso!

Joffrey estaba mirando por la ventana del carro, mostrándome su perfil, pero cuando terminé de hablar, se giró. Sus ojos verdes, que antes me parecieron preciosos y valiosos como esmeraldas, ahora me provocaban repugnancia y cierto temor.

–Ya, y tú te lo creíste –dijo, con voz despectiva–: es obvio que esa Margaery quiere que la ayudes a estudiar.

–Yo… ¿por qué dices eso? –Inquirí, intentando que mi voz no sonase consternada y herida. Pero mientras más intento fingir con Joffrey, peor me sale. Me conoce. Sabe que estoy confusa y herida, porque admiro a Margaery, y porque no me gustaría que me utilice, como a todo el mundo supongo.

–Vamos, es obvio –me miró fijamente, luego, chasqueó los dedos frente a mi cara–: se te está acercando mucho últimamente, cuando antes apenas te prestaba atención, ¿no te invitó a su casa el otro día, antes de la prueba y estudiaron?

–Sí, pero…

–No seas tonta –me interrumpió–: por eso es que todos se aprovechan de ti, eres muy ingenua. Mejor plántala y ya.

Supongo que tenía razón. Recordé todas las ocasiones en que Margaery Tyrell se había acercado a mí, siempre con sus amigas, pasando un día con Jeyne y conmigo, pero más conmigo claro está. Ahora mismo, para el musical que estaba en proceso, ella y su hermano Loras serían los protagonistas, para la furia de Viserys Targaryen y su hermanita Daenerys. Pero cada ensayo buscaba acercarse a mí… supongo que será para caerle bien al profesor o algo de ese estilo. No le veo el beneficio pero será porque, como dice Joffrey, soy demasiado ingenua. Yo ni siquiera iba a ser tan importante en la obra, pues los Targaryen también robaron pantalla. Pero al menos, con participar me contento.

No quise hablar más de Margaery, porque necesitaba tiempo para procesar lo que Joffrey me había dicho. En cambio, lo escuché hablarme del torneo de tiro que ganó, ufano como la primera vez que me lo contó… aunque había pasado tiempo de eso y cada vez se agregaban elementos más fantásticos al relato.

El carro ralentizó su marcha en una especie de pequeño supermercado donde solo vendían golosinas. "La Telaraña de Varys" se llamaba, y en el escaparate habían expuestas varas de regaliz multicolor, chocolates gigantes del tamaño de mi cabeza, gomitas ácidas, pastelillos… parecía un paraíso para carear dientes. la pieza fundamental, no obstante, era el gran chocorrobot, un chocolate con forma de robot, incluso modelado. A Joffrey le brillaron los ojos al solo verlo, como nunca brillarían por mí.

–Perro, cómprame quince chocorrobots –ordenó, indolente, mirando la golosina con anhelo.

Le hablaba al chófer del carro, un hombre serio y taciturno que de un tiempo para acá nos acompañaba incluso en nuestros paseos, ignoro por qué ya que Joffrey sabe conducir. El Perro se giró hacia nosotros, mostrándonos su rostro, y otra vez tuve que contenerme para no dar un respingo de desagrado, ya que el lado derecho de su cara estaba repleto de terribles quemaduras. Aparté la vista, sin embargo.

–No soy tu sirviente –el Perro tenía una voz ronca y rasposa, bastante desasosegante; era la primera vez que lo oía hablar–: Ve tú por ellos.

Joffrey frunció un poco el ceño, dando un suspiro exagerado.

–Qué perezoso eres, cuidado que te puedes quedar sin trabajo –dijo, con idéntico tono exasperado… pero se bajó del carro para comprar sus golosinas, algo que no creí posible en él.

La puerta se cerró de un fuerte golpe, sus pasos se alejaron por la calle, y eso fue todo. El Perro y yo nos quedamos en un silencio profundo, en el que casi podía oír los latidos de mi corazón. Nunca había estado sola con ese hombre, y resultó bastante incómodo, más aún cuando se giró para mirarme fijamente. Tenía unos ojos grises que daban miedo. Tanto como su cara.

–¿Qué pasa, niñita? –Preguntó ásperamente, sonriendo. Su rostro se veía incluso peor cuando lo hacía–: no te gusta mirarme, ¿eh?

–Yo.. no es eso, es solo que… –intenté excusarme. Porque sí, es horrible de mirar, absolutamente desagradable, pero nadie merece que le digan eso a la cara.

–Eres una mentirosa terrible, fresita –me interrumpió, bruscamente–: te parezco horrible y ni siquiera quieres estar con ese mocoso malcriado de Joffrey.

Me sentí paralizada de terror ante esas palabras, y miré automáticamente por la ventana a ver si Joffrey estaba por ahí. Pero no, estaba dentro de la tienda comprando golosinas.

–Claro que no… amo a Joff, él…

El perro chasqueó la lengua bruscamente, y accionó el seguro de las puertas, abriéndolas.

–Vete, fresita. Cruza las puertas y corre. Toma el metro y vuelve a tu jodida casa –espetó, mirándome fijamente–: ¿Ah que quieres eso, no?

Sí, habría querido decirle, gritarle; por supuesto que sí quiero alejarme de tu mirada, de tus quemaduras, de tu todo, y especialmente de Joffrey, de Joffrey, de Joffrey. Pero no me atrevería, primero por mis padres y porque ni siquiera sé tomar el metro.

–¿Por qué… por qué eres así conmigo? –Sentía mi cuerpo tembloroso ante su mirada, y poco me faltaba para ponerme a llorar; la puerta seguía abierta–: yo…

–Me preguntas por qué soy así… pensé que te gustaba rudo, ¿no te gusta rudo? Y si no ¿por qué no te largas? Solo lárgate –respondió.

–Porque yo… Perro… quiero decir, señor Sandor, yo amo estar…

–¿de qué demonios hablan tanto ustedes dos? –Joffrey, de repente como solía hacer, abrió la puerta. Tenía en sus manos un montón de bolsas de la compra, a saber cuántos chocorrobots había comprado.

–La señorita y yo hablábamos del clima –el perro dijo, serio–: creo que no sabe hablar de otra cosa.

–Sí, Sansa tiene la cabecita un poco hueca –Joffrey suspiró–: ay, mujeres… ah por cierto toma, traje algo para ti.

Me dio un pequeño pastelillo de limón envuelto en papel. Al menos se había acordado de mí.

* * *

Jon.

Pensé que el musical a penas trastocaría la rutina de mi vida. Quiero decir, mi hermano no era parte, mi novia no era parte, muchos de mis amigos tampoco. Sin embargo, la escuela vibraba con el eco de las canciones, la gente se quedaba a los ensayos, Sam no paraba de hablar de los decorados y de cómo le habría gustado poder actuar. El único motivo por el que no lo hacía, supuse, era por vergüenza; Sam tenía un cuerpo que no le gustaba y el solo ponerse en un escenario lo mataría de pudor. Por activa y por pasiva todos le hemos estado insistiendo para que lo haga, sin embargo, hace falta más que eso.

–Mi… si mi padre lo sabe, él me mataría –nos confesó esa tarde, explotando por fin, luego de que Pyp hubiese insistido hasta lo incansable para conseguir algo, y después de alejarse enfurruñado–: para ustedes es fácil, pero él… no lo conoces, ¿vale?

Ocultó su gran y redondo rostro entre las manos. Realmente parecía desolado, pensé. Pyp y Grenn no estaban, igual que Adler y Sapo; como muchas veces, éramos nosotros dos. Siempre he pensado que Sam es mi mejor amigo, aunque no sea el más cool ni nada de ese estilo. Yo tampoco lo soy, así que qué más da.

–Ya deberías dejar de pensar en lo que dice tu padre –dije, furioso. No conocía bien a Randyll Tarly, pero lo que sé al menos es que es el culpable de la mayoría de inseguridades de Sam.

Se destapó un poco la cara, solo para mostrarme sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo. Sentí que algo me apretaba el pecho, era difícil ver a tu amigo a punto de llorar en un instituto donde eso te podía granjear el desprecio. Maldito señor Tarly, Sam era mucho más valiente de lo que él suponía.

–No es solo el m…m…musical –intentó aguantarse las ganas de llorar, pero no lo consiguió. Pocos segundos después su voluminoso cuerpo se sacudía por los sollozos–: Jon… papá quiere… enviarme al… al… al…

Parecía no poder terminar la oración. Pensé en qué hacer, nunca se me dio bien consolar personas, y pensé en Sansa. Segur que ella sabría perfectamente cómo actuar. Puse una mano en el hombro de mi amigo, hasta que por fin soltó:

–Servicio militar –con una voz tan rota como si le hubiesen dicho que su padre lo enviaba al matadero.

Y para Sam, el blandito y dulce Sam, era más o menos lo mismo. El pánico me invadió, menor al que sentía él pero aun así considerable.

–Qué cabrón –no pude contener esas palabras–: párale los pies, Sam. No puedes dejar que ese…

Pero mi gran amigo empezó a temblar, como si todo su ser negase su capacidad para parar a ese desgraciado. Sentía una rabia… pero también miedo. Algo tenía que hacer para que Sam no fuese a la militar a ser machacado por un montón de brutos sin cerebro. Él no era para eso, maldita sea.

–Jon, yo… tengo mucho miedo –sollozó–: mi mamá intentó decirle que no lo haga, y él, él… le gritó y se puso loco, casi le pega…

Más rabia me invadió. Un hijo de una bestia capaz de pegar a una mujer… y más aún a la señora Tarly, que era dulce como un sol, en nada comparada con la esposa de mi padre. Tenía que hacer algo, ya era personal. ¿pero que? Solo soy un chico de diecisiete años, esmirriado para mi edad y mejor en las letras que en los golpes. Pero bueno, algo se me tendría que ocurrir. Entre tanto… a calmar a Sam.

Un par de minutos después, mi amigo fue a lavar su rostro, visiblemente más tranquilo. Hasta lo vi sonriendo, en parte por las tonterías que le conté y también por lo mucho que había estado preguntando cómo iba mi avance con Ygritte sin que le diera demasiada información. Y es que no podía decirle que había tenido una suculenta y satisfactoria primera vez, menos aún porque pese al placer fue muy vergonzosa. Ella sí sabía lo que hacía, y eso se notó. Me sentí un poco como un estúpido pero también como el más afortunado.

En el salón, ya terminando la hora del almuerzo, me hallo enfrascado en los apuntes para la prueba de biología que viene ahora. El lugar está vacío y eso se siente bien, especialmente para alguien que no estudió correctamente pensando en las caderas de su hermosa novia… en fin. El asunto es que allí estaba, cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a una persona que arrastraba casi, a otra más pequeña. Levanté la vista y los vi, de cabellos platinados y ojos rarísimos, los Targaryen. Coestrellas del show, según sé.

–¿qué demonios estabas haciendo con la fresa esa de Tyrell, Dany? –Preguntó, siseando, el hermano mayor–: ¿no te he dicho que es el enemigo y no te le puedes acercar? ¿No te lo dije, Dany? ¿no te lo dije, Dany?

La sacudía con violencia mientras le preguntaba eso. Carraspeé, intentando llamar su atención. La niña era pequeña y parecía frágil. Viserys alzó la cabeza hacia mí, me saludó apenas y luego volvió a prestar atención a la chica.

–Ella me invitó a… sentarme… hermano, me duele –dijo Daenerys Targaryen, con voz lastimera. No me sorprendía, ese idiota le tenía los dedos fuertemente hincados en los antebrazos.

Tuve solo dos segundos para pensar que Viserys era más grande, que era un bruto y estaba loco, posiblemente. Me puse en pie y me acerqué a ellos.

–Oye, déjala en paz –le dije.

–Tú no te metas –me espetó–: bueno para nada. Ella tiene que saber que la arpía de Tyrell solo quiere acercársele porque es una perra trepadora. Es obvio que consiguió el papel protagónico acostándose con Mance Rayder…

–Para el carro –apreté los dientes–: de verdad estás muy mal…

–Tú nunca nos has escuchado cantar, a Dany y a mí –Su sonrisa parecía como la de un poseído, de verdad este tipo era rarísimo–: hermanita, demostrémosle a este inculto sin arte de lo que estamos hechos. Comencemos a cantar.

–Oye, no es necesario, yo…

–Te metiste en nuestra pelea, ahora te aguantas –me interrumpió Viserys.

Viserys Targaryen comenzó a cantar, tenía una hermosa voz de varítono que recién terminaba de desarrollarse. Cantó sobre un gato de otro blasón, o algo así. Daenerys, con una voz de soprano encantadora, entonó que de color dorado o bermellón, con garras nace el león… y sí, cantaban maravilloso. Poco después, Viserys comenzó a bailar, usando sillas, mesas y hasta a la propia Dany como escenario. Eran estupendos en lo que hacían, realmente mejores que los Tyrell. Pobre Daenerys, pensé sin saber que alcanzaría más renombre que su hermano en el mundo del espectáculo.

* * *

Sansa.

El carro color plateado iba a toda velocidad hacia un camino que ya conozco. De vuelta desde la enorme mansión Baratheon, donde reside mi amado Joffrey, hasta mi casa. Lo pienso de esta manera, porque estoy en el asiento delantero y el Perro va a mi lado. Estamos solos, y él sí que puede leerme. Él, como ninguna otra persona, sabe lo que pienso.

Joffrey, lleno de regalos y cosas valiosas, no había querido abandonar su habitación para hacer algo tan insignificante como dejar a su novia en casa. Sinceramente lo agradezco, el Perro es silencioso y su rostro es desagradable pero al menos no me hace daño. La velocidad a la que conduce es temeraria, siento mariposas en el estómago debido a esto pero, por alguna razón, confío en su capacidad de llevar esta cosa. Intento no mirarlo y también intento que no se note. Obviamente, fracaso en ambas.

Llegamos a un callejón que crean un par de edificios y, por una razón que no comprendo, nos detenemos. El perro frena suavemente, una farola nos ilumina y lo veo serio y atemorizante junto a mí. Tomo aliento, antes de preguntar con cortesía.

–¿Qué sucede, Sandor? –Mi voz suena dulce y solo un poco asustada.

–Quería hablar contigo –dice, ásperamente como siempre–: ¿tienes miedo, niñita?

Me abracé a mí misma, antes de responder que no, que en absoluto.

–Mentirosa. Esta ciudad de mierda está llena de mentirosos, y todos son mejores que tú –me suelta, de repente–: te voy a dar motivos para temer. Témeme, Pajarito.

De su chaqueta saca una pistola del calibre 38. Mi boca se abre y mis ojos también, y me hecho hacia atrás para escapar de la amenaza. Sé que es tonto, él me puede alcanzar con un disparo como sea, pero no lo puedo evitar.

–Ahora mírame a la cara, Pajarito –ordena–: mírame bien.

–N…no... me da miedo –suelto, aterrorizada. Siento el cuerpo temblando y sé que pronto me voy a poner a llorar, no quiero morir. Mi vida no ha sido tan buena estos últimos meses pero no deseo…

–Mírame –vuelve a ordenar, casi en un ronroneo.

Lo hago. Veo su nariz aquilina, sus ojos grises, su cabello negro. Su lado derecho sin quemaduras y su lado izquierdo, horriblemente chamuscado. En algunos lugares casi se nota el hueso. ¿por qué no se operó la cara? Dios, ¿por qué no se ingertó piel o algo? Entonces, con mis ojos azules fijos en él, me cuenta su historia. De su hermano mayor, de cómo fue responsable de sus quemaduras solo porque Sandor había cambiado la televisión de canal. Casi percibo el aliento a vino del Perro mientras me cuenta todo aquello, serio, con voz átona. Las lágrimas, esta vez sí, corren por mis ojos estropeando el poco maquillaje que llevo. Pobre señor Sandor. Pero no entiendo, entonces, por qué me está haciendo esto y por qué trabaja para un chico tan parecido a su hermano.

–Por favor… –digo, lastimera–: haga algo con su cara, usted… usted tiene…

El perro extiende la mano que no tiene la pistola, hasta acariciar mi mejilla. Obviamente, me pego todo lo que puedo a la ventanilla contraria pero aún así me alcanza, sus dedos ásperos me tocan y me secan las lágrimas.

–No –confiesa, seriamente, sus ojos grises de tormenta taladran los míos azules–: no haré nada con mi cara hasta poder matarlo.

Esa noche no dormí nada, y al día siguiente, domingo, no prestaba atención a nada que no fuese el Perro, la confesión de el Perro, su pistola apuntándome, sus ojos, la rabia con la que me aseguraba que mataría a su hermano. No creía que fuese un simple alardeo de borracho, por alguna razón lo veía capaz de llevar su amenaza a cabo. De manera que el lunes llegó, y yo, con sombras malvas bajo mis ojos y más distraída que nunca antes, fui al colegio, a las clases de siempre y después al ensayo del musical. Solo faltaban tres semanas para que se llevara a cabo, y sé que debería estar tan nerviosa como Viserys, tan encantada como Loras y Margaery, tan ansioso como Sam Tarly, el mejor amigo de Jon, que se decidió unir a último momento o tan asustada como la pequeña Daenerys, pero casi me daba igual. Cuando te cuentan cómo a un niño le queman la cara no tienes ánimos de pensar en una tontería como el musical.

–¿Te pasa algo, Sansa? –Preguntó Margaery esa tarde, al verme tan perdida en mis pensamientos–: sabes… tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Hablar a solas con margaery, la chica más bella y popular, hizo que sintiera un cosquilleo en mi estómago. ¿qué querría de mí? No pregunté, por supuesto, cuando las chicas como Margaery te piden hablar a solas tú solo sonríes y asientes, dando gracias a todo por haber recibido esa invitación. Así que, a la salida del ensayo, nos alejamos del resto. La chica Tyrell tenía los ojos castaños preocupados.

–Sansa… –dijo, con una voz que no supe interpretar–: me gustaría que me cuentes ahora qué te pasa.

Intenté resistirme, no me sentía con fuerzas de hablar a nadie acerca de lo que Jofrey me hacía. Pero tan paciente fue Margaery, tan persuasiva, y tan mi amiga, que terminé contándole entre lágrimas el infierno por el que había estado pasando los últimos meses, comenzando por la muerte de Dama y terminando con el cumpleaños de joffrey. No sabía por qué estaba dejando fuera de esto al Perro, sin embargo, pero en mi relato no salió a colación.

–Es… es un monstruo –susurré, mirando hacia todos lados, no vaya ser cosa que aparezca de un momento a otro. Sé que es un temor estúpido, pero joffrey dice que lo soy, seguro algo de verdad debe haber–: madre me d… me d…dijo que no…

Margaery me acarició el pelo rojo, mecánicamente, pero sus ojos brillaban con una rabia helada y temblaba un poco. Me sentí un poco asustada por lo que fuese a hacer, ¿y si le contaba a todo el mundo y se reían de mí? ¿Y si lo sabía Joffrey? Sentí un nudo en mi estómago.

–Todos hemos hecho estupideces en algún momento –la chica seguía acariciándome–: todavía recuerdo cuando Renly, de la universidad local, comenzó a frecuentar mi casa… me arreglaba todos los días para él, y después me entero de que venía a ver a loras. El punto es, Sansa, que hacemos cosas que nos pueden avergonzar o no, pero lo que te está pasando no es una de esas cosas. no deberías sentir vergüenza, sino furia.

–Pero, mi padre…

–Tu padre lo entenderá –ella dijo, restableciendo su hermosa sonrisa tranquilizadora–: vamos a salir de esta, te voy a ayudar.

Parecía una promesa bastante seria, así que, como siempre, creí.

* * *

Jon.

El día del musical había llegado, rayos y truenos. No creí que iba a estar entre el público, casi tan nervioso como Sam y con miedo de que Grenn la fastidiara, pero así era. Ygritte estaba a mi lado, vestida en su chándal de siempre, más guapa que cualquiera de las chicas vestidas de gala de este y todos los institutos, o al menos eso creía. Los del Instituto del Sur comenzaron su presentación, en la que la protagonista estaba lejos de ser como la bella Margaery. Su rostro estaba adornado con una terrible marca de nacimiento que comenzaba debajo del ojo y terminaba en el cuello, hasta donde podía ver porque el pelo negro le tapaba el resto. Tenía unos ojos azules muy tristes, orejas prominentes, era alta, delgada y tenía la voz más hermosa y desgarradora del mundo. Contuve el aliento mientras la oía interactuar con el resto, chicos y especialmente chicas de institutos normales, o al menos sin esa horrible marca o esa terrible tristeza. Junto a nosotros, Edric Storm no le quitaba la vista de encima.

–Esa chica… ¿cómo se llamará? –Susurró como para sí mismo, los ojos fijos en su figura, que daba enérgicos pasos de baile que no ocultaban aquella tristeza.

–Ah… esa… es mi prima Shireen –contestó Joffrey, sentado cerca. Por Sansa, créanme, si fuera por mí lo tendría bien lejos–: fea la pobre, pero canta bonito. sacó lo peor de los Baratheon y de su madre.

A Edric no le hizo demasiada gracia. Sus ojos azules brillaron, furiosos.

–Límpiate la boca, rubio creído –espetó, enojado–: o te la limpio a golpes.

Joffrey esbozó un gesto de sorpresa. No creía que fuese fingido.

–Vamos, vamos ¡en serio no te vas a pelear con alguien por Shireen! –soltó una carcajada sonora, que hizo que los más cercanos se voltearan a verlo–: mira, no te digo nada porque vengo a ver a mi chica y estoy de buen humor, sino estarías hecho papilla.

Edric iba a decir algo, pero le hice un gesto para que lo dejara. Cerca estaba el tipo ese que últimamente andaba siempre con Joffrey, un sujeto de unos veintitantos con la cara quemada y un cuerpo enorme. Mi compañero, aunque era pendenciero por naturaleza, cayó ante el influjo de Shireen y siguió viéndola sin hacer comentarios. Love is in the air… O más bien, tendría que haber dicho fight is in the air. Porque un musical protagonizado por adolescentes como nosotros, con conflictos tan a flor de piel no podía terminar bien. Solo digo: pobre Sam.

El musical del instituto del Sur terminó, y se llevó aplausos y ovaciones. Ahora veníamos nosotros, con Margaery y Loras como protagonistas, los Targaryen como los villanos y Sansa en un pequeño pero significativo papel de mejor amiga de la protagonista. Estaba feliz por ella, por Sam y Grenn, por todos. Quién diría que se iba a ir al garete, con lo mucho que se había practicado.

Todo comenzó con la improvisación de Margaery ante el villano, Viserys. Le decía, siempre en formato de canción y bailando alrededor suyo, que era un envidioso y que le daba pena, terminando con que jamás iba a estar con él, por mucho que le suplicara. Viserys iba a chillar, pero recordó que estaba en medio de un escenario, así que improvisó otra canción, acercándose a Margaery amenazadoramente. Quizá todo iba a llegar a los golpes, de no ser porque la Tyrell lanzó un enorme grito de soprano, ante el que Loras se precipitó en su auxilio, y para mi sorpresa, Joffrey salió de entre el público, tomando un lugar en el escenario y comenzó a cantar.

–Por ti daría la vida, querida, por un beso y tal vez más que eso, lucharé con este perverso, y por abrirte mi corazón dame una prueba de tu amor… –Entonó el novio de mi hermana, rodeando a Margaery con sus brazos. ella le propinó un enorme y largo beso en la boca, que sacó aplausos de todos, pero un alarido resonó y fue el grito de contralto de Sansa.

Viserys se precipitó contra Joffrey, en una lucha de voces de la que al parecer, el rubio dorado venció sobre el platino. Targaryen llamó a su hermanita a cantar, pues quería que lo relevara, pero ella, al fin liverada, rompió su largo vestido y comenzó a entonar su propia versión de la canción let it go, terminando con su deseo de subir a las alas de un dragón sin ayuda de su hermano. Sinceramente aplaudí ante eso, no me lo esperaba y me alegraba por ella. loras y ella rodearon a Viserys, que se hallaba en el piso gimiendo de dolor… como si cantara. Sam apareció en el escenario, preguntando qué debía hacer, pero nadie le prestó atención, Loras y Daenerys seguían cantando let it go y Joffrey bailaba con Margaery, mientras Sansa los miraba.

–Pero si traigo la paloma y todo… –Sam, que no cantaba ni cantó en este musical, sacó de su sombrero de mago una paloma blanca, que voló en círculos sobre el escenario, para detenerse en el aire sobre la pareja de Joffrey y Margaery y rociarlos con una lluvia de caca.

Joffrey entonó un grito de tenor, con el pelo chorreando excremento, mientras Margaery manifestaba su consternación con su cantar. Sansa, que al parecer no se esperaba un entendimiento tan bueno entre su amiga y su novio, cantó triste y suavemente sobre su sorpresa, pero Margaery, entonando una risa de arpía, le aclaró que había estado coqueteando con el rubio desde unas semanas atrás. Todo el público, incluyéndome, bufamos de indignación, y Robb se levantó para arreglar las cosas por la ley del puño con Joffrey. No obstante, el sujeto de la cara quemada dio un par de zancadas, y ante el silencio general, preguntó:

–¿qué edad tienes, imbécil pelirrojo?

–Dieciocho, y no te tengo miedo, lo voy a moler a… –Mintió Robb, empuñando las manos. De un único empellón, el enorme sujeto lanzó a mi hermano al otro lado de la sala, tan fuerte que sus costillas retumbaron contra el piso.

Sansa, lanzando una nota sostenida con la palabra "noooo", se precipitó contra el Perro, enérgicamente, y éste, sin mediar palabra, la tomó por la cintura, se la echó a hombros y salió a paso rápido del lugar, sin mirar atrás, mientras el canto de la pelirroja se perdía en la tarde primaveral.

–¡Bravo, bravo, bravo! –Gritó Sam, solo en el escenario, pues Joffrey y Margaery se habían ido discretamente a limpiar el excremento de paloma. Grenn, Seda y los otros chicos salieron de donde estaban escondidos, un poco confusos.

Todos aplaudimos, aunque no vimos la actuación de muchos, el musical estaba mejor de lo que esperaba. Sinceramente, dudaba que todo saliera según lo planeado pero igualmente estuvo divertido. Tengo que ir a ver a Robb, se me hace que ese golpe debió doler. ¿y dónde está Sansa?

–¡Fue genial! –Chilló Ygritte, radiante–: llegué a pensar que iba a ser un tonto musical aburrido, ¡Pero no!

Asentí. Solo me quedaba por saber si lo de Joffrey y Margaery era cierto, porque yo mismo le rompía la cara al rubio ese.

* * *

Sansa.

El carro color de plata hacía a toda velocidad otro camino que ya conozco, desde el prestigioso instituto hasta casa. El Perro, serio y amenazador, va a mi lado, aunque por primera vez en muchos meses no siento congoja, dolor o miedo. Estos árboles, estas calles… el Perro me lleva a casa para no ir a buscarme nunca más, porque Joffrey está con Margaery, está con Margaery, está con Margaery.

En el asiento delantero, me doblo hacia delante para soltar una risa agradecida por la vida. Margaery… cuando me dijo que me ayudaría, nunca supuse que se encargaría de seducir a Joffrey, y fue toda una sorpresa verlos besarse. No me lamenté por mi suerte, aunque todos piensen que lo estaré. De hecho, lo siento por ella, pero confío en que será más fuerte. Mientras tanto… la risa inunda mi boca, mi cuerpo se sacude por la alegría. Hoy mismo, comeré pizza con doble queso, coca-cola y pastelillos de limón hasta reventar, me pasearé descalza, iré…

–Pajarito. –El Perro, que me había tomado como un saco de patatas pero me dejó en el asiento con suavidad, el que sé que guarda una pistola bajo la chaqueta, me miraba–: así que te han dado calabazas.

–Sí –intenté borrar la sonrisa, y lo conseguí, pero él ya lo había visto–: por favor… por favor no le digas a Joffrey que…

–Estará demasiado ocupado con su nueva novia para querer saber de ti –dijo, sinceramente. Asentí, sonriendo con más confianza de la que había sentido en meses–: así que ahora me tocará ser chofer de los dos.

–Espero le vaya bien, señor Sandor –dije. El Perro daba miedo, era desagradable y me amenazó con una pistola, haciéndome llorar, pero ahora que no lo vería nunca más, que no los vería a ninguno de ellos, podía incluso perdonarlos–: que tenga suerte…

–Ya, bájate –dijo, desagradablemente–: y cuídate para la próxima.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, y las lágrimas volvieron a acudir a mis ojos cuando la puerta se abrió, automáticamente. De manera que, rudo y lo que fuera, el Perro se preocupaba por mí…

–Gracias…

Las horas de felicidad se convirtieron en días de felicidad, y estos, en semanas. Jofrey salía formalmente con Margaery, los veía haciendo un montón de cosas en las redes sociales, y la he examinado lo bastante bien para saber que no había golpes en su relación. Ella me dijo, en cierta ocasión, que lo tenía cogido por la parte que más le dolía, y sonreía al hacerlo. Yo, en cambio, estaba tranquila, volví a mis estudios y mis tardes tocando el piano o viendo películas de amor en Netflix, pensaba dejarlo todo en el olvido, aunque a veces pensaba ciertas cosas, como el Perro amenazándome con una pistola, o cuando el Perro me defendía de Joffrey pasivamente, o ese único viaje con el Perro, y todo volvía. Mi padre no fue despedido, Margaery me decía que Robert Baratheon apenas tomaba atención a sus tres hijos, ni siquiera a Myrcella, que había sido secuestrada hace un par de meses y tenía una oreja de menos como recuerdo, por lo que las amenazas de Joffrey eran más vacías que otra cosa. Ya no importaba, eso había pasado. De manera que, una noche de casi verano, me dormí tranquila como todas las noches desde mi feliz abandono.

Desperté con una respiración caliente y con hedor a vino rozándome la cara y la nariz, así como una mano áspera apretándome la boca. Sobresaltada, me revolví, pensando que seguramente era algún sueño loco. pero el cuerpo enorme era demasiado real, el aroma a alcohol también lo era. Las luces estaban apagadas pero veía el blanco de unos ojos enloquecidos.

–Te voy a sacar la mano de la boca –dijo una voz ronca y áspera que conocía–: si gritas… Pajarito, si gritas…

Era el Perro, la pistola apoyada contra mi sien me lo decía. Gemí de angustia, diciendo que sí repetidamente con la cabeza. La mano se retiró, y pude respirar. Me sentía tan paralizada que mi mano estaba aferrada en la sábana en un puño, fría por el miedo. Me iban a violar, por Dios, era mi final. En mi propia casa, y era tan estúpida que apenas podría gritar o hacer nada para salvarme… nada había cambiado, era la misma niña asustada.

–No se aproveche… Por favor –susurré, llorando. La respiración de el Perro era jadeante y apresurada.

–Canta –dijo, entre dientes, apoyando su frente contra mi mejilla–: Pajarito, canta para mí…

–No sé ninguna c… –susurré, aterrada, y lo sentí moverse. Entonces, una canción vino a mi cabeza, una de cuando era una niña en el catequesis, cantándola con muchas otras niñas–: me… me sonrió dulce, y me miró fijo, yo soy tu amigo, me dijo… le sonreí luego, y lo sentí cerca… eres un nuevo… nuevo amigo…

Me detuve, sé que la canción era larga pero no recordaba más. El perro alzó su cabeza, y me asusté, solté un gemido y volví a cantar la misma estrofa, una y otra vez, así por mucho tiempo, muchísimo, hasta que mi garganta se secó, y un peso muerto se recargó junto a mí. El Perro, borracho, se había dormido. La pistola cayó al suelo, provocando un ruido en la moqueta, por suerte al parecer no tenía el seguro desactivado. ¿pero qué haría ahora? Tenía a un hombre mayor, ebrio, en mi cama. Sería el momento de llamar a la policía y que lo metan en la cárcel para siempre, o algo así. Me incorporé, la ventana estaba abierta, seguro por allí se había colado.

No llamé a la policía. Esa noche apenas dormí, tuve miedo al principio, pero después solo me recliné del otro lado de la cama y poco a poco caí rendida en un sueño inquieto. A media noche, sentí calor, como si alguien me hubiese tapado con las mantas que ya no tenía, pero estaba tan agotada que apenas me desperté. A la mañana siguiente, la cama estaba vacía excepto por mí. Aliviada, creí que todo había sido un sueño de no ser porque no eran mantas lo que me cubrían sino una chaqueta de hombre, gruesa, con olor a licor.

Volví a estar en agitación constante durante meses, con miedo de encerrarme por la noche, pensando que el Perro podría venir de golpe y hacerme algo. No pasó, sin embargo. Lavé la chaqueta, la colgué lo más oculta que pude para devolverla si tenía ocasión, pero meses sucedieron y nada pasó. No vino ni el Perro, ni Joffrey, ni nadie a buscarla y yo moría de terror e impaciencia. Quería que viniese y a la vez temía lo que pasaría.

Fue en ese estado, cuando decidí que debía hacer algo para quitarme este sentimiento de ansiedad. Fue entonces cuando decidí que iría a la mansión Baratheon en busca de él, para que se llevase su chaqueta y sus recuerdos.

Me abrió una sirvienta, una chica alta y bonita llamada Shae. Pregunté por alguien de la familia, y después de un rato vino el tío de Joffrey, un hombre enano llamado Tyrion Lannister.

–¿Qué deseas, pequeña? –me dijo, aunque yo era bastante más alta que él y ni siquiera era viejo.

–Busco al Perro… digo, al señor Sandor Clegane –musité.

–Se tomó unos días libres, está en el médico reconstruyéndose la cara –Tyrion sonrió un poco.

Mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa.

–Pero, su hermano… quiero decir, el señor Sandor.. ¿dónde está? ¿en qué hospital? Yo… lo siento –susurré.

–Cuántas preguntas –el joven sonrió–: por desgracia, aunque no tanto según oí, el hermano de nuestro Perro ha muerto… y respecto a él, está en un hospital de muy baja clase. Si quieres ir, yo te acompaño.

–Tengo mi chófer –dije, inquieta–: yo… gracias.

¿Sandor había matado a su hermano? Quizá, eso no lo sabía, pero ahora su chaqueta era más pesada en mi mochila. ¿me atrevería a ir? Tal vez. Solo… quería ser valiente, por una vez. Enfrentarme a él. A eso. A todo.

Y si resulta que era un asesino, afrontarlo. O devolverle su chaqueta para que él me devuelva la calma.

FIN.


End file.
